The Darkest Night Academy
by Torialle Lily Masen-Cullen
Summary: Marked and labeled as a freak, Isabella is forced out of the world she knows and into the world she denied of existence. If that's not enough, she's been chosen. With power comes a price and that's the least of it all. Full Summary Inside. Possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story! Please read and review and read The Pretty Little Lying Game as well!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.<br>Claimer: I do, however, own the plot! No stealing! : )  
><strong>

_**Darkest Night Academy**_

_Marked by the Goddess of Night and labeled as a psychopath, Isabella is forced out of the world she knows and into the supernatural world she denied of existence. As if that's not enough, she's got gifts. With power comes a price and this is the least of her worries._

_**Chapter One  
>Marked<strong>_

"Come on, Izzy. Mike is so cute and you can't be mad at him for making one simple mistake!" Jessica, my brunette, bobble-head, best friend, whined as we walked down the halls towards my locker. I had forgotten a much needed textbook and I was on my way to retrieve it.

"But, I have rules and this is the 8th time he disregarded them. It was always one thing or another. How do you expect my mother and step-father to accept him into the family? You know how they are!" I argued. Jessica would never understand that ever since my mother married the dickhead, Phil, everything has changed.

"But, everyone deserves a second chance!" Jessica was trying to get some point across but it wasn't working. Mike would never live up to the standards I needed him to live up to in order to be accepted. I didn't really care what my step-father thought but I was a traditional woman. I wouldn't have sex out of wedlock and I wouldn't wed with someone my parents' blessing. We had turned around the corner and I noticed a blonde girl standing near my locker. She looked like super model with long legs, a perfectly sculptured body, blue eyes as deep as the sea, and blonde hair that mixed well with her pale-like skin.

"Um, are you lost?" Jessica asked with a snarl-like tone in her voice. She hated whenever someone was to rival with her beauty. That's one of the reasons why she became my friend. I was plain with dull, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and loose waves in my brown hair. I had a body that "girls will kill to have" according to Jessica.

"Are you Isabella?" The blonde woman asked looking directly at me. I was unsure how she knew my name. I simply nodded without taking my eyes off of hers. She smiled sweetly and held a hand out to me.

"Rosalie." I shook her hand and noticed her hand was ice cold with a limp pulse. She then put a hand on my forehead. The only other time I had seen someone do this to anyone was when… Oh no! "You've been selected by the Gods and Goddesses themselves. You are very special and will receive special powers and personality traits should you achieve the Change. And, I've received the pleasure to mark you."

"Hey, freak, what are you trying to say here?" Jessica asked right before I felt a searing pain in my forehead. I collapsed to the ground and held my forehead where Rosalie's hand had been placed. My eyes began to tear up but I forced myself not to cry. I'm pretty sure a crowd would've been drawn if it had during transition but thankfully, it hadn't. When the pain subsided, I looked up at Jessica. I quickly rose to my feet and held a hand out. Jessica cringed from my outstretched hand and looked at me with pure disgust in her eyes. Her eyes roamed over my forehead and she gasped.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" I questioned. I was sure I didn't want to hear the answer but I was going to have to face the truth one way or another. I was hoping it'd be from my best friend's mouth but the way she looked at me told me that she no longer thought of my as a friend.

"You're a big freak! I knew something was off about you! I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you aren't the sweet, innocent girl you pretended to be!" Jessica yelled and she turned to storm off towards class.

"Isabella, do not listen to her. It is those types of people who never make it anywhere in life." Rosalie stated as I turned in her direction. "In Darkest Night Academy, you would be worshiped. You would be kissed at the feet by others because of your abilities that will be in place as soon as you're done the first year of Darkest Night."

"What are you talking about? I can't go there! I belong here!" I exclaimed. Rosalie shook her head. "You don't understand. This is the life I know. This is the one I'm supposed to live. I'm supposed to get into Harvard when I finish high school. Then, I'll be getting into Harvard Law when I receive my Undergraduate degree. This is the life I'm supposed to live! I had a dream about it last night!"

"No, Isabella, it is _you_ who does not understand. You have been chosen by all of the Gods and Goddesses. When the Gods and Goddesses of all the religions agree, it is an order to make sure that their belief is followed through with. They believe you will be the one to save our race should we ever get into a horrible conflict with the Evil Ones!" Rosalie explained. I rolled my eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me, Missy! I saved you from the embarrassment should it have been a male to come mark you!"

"But, what if I don't want all of this?" I questioned. I had come to realize we were still standing in the middle of the school hallway. "We need to go before the bell rings. I don't think that you standing here and the mark on my forehead will go unnoticed."

"Yes, we shall. And, if you reject the change, you will die immediately. You will be leaving a lot of people in danger. Should the Evil Ones get a whiff that we've found you, they'll be delighted to try to kill you. Should they get a whiff that you've died, they'll kill everyone of our race and take over the world." Rosalie said and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a Hummer that was waiting outside. Without warning, Rosalie opened the door and pushed me in.

"Won't the Gods and Goddesses choose another person?" I asked. Rosalie shook her head.

"No! You cannot be replaced. It will take all of them another set of millions of years to find another person and by then, the damage will be permanent and the world would be horrible!" She exclaimed. So, I'm supposed to save the world from the Evil Ones. Ugh!

"Wait until Phil gets a whiff of this! Priests step-daughter has been marked and chosen by all of the Gods and Goddesses to keep the world safe!" I whispered under my breath. A slight snicker occurred. I looked up and saw a woman sitting in the front, passenger seat. A man was beside her and glaring.

"Esme, I know you can hear me! When you die, I'm dragging you with me down to hell!" The man began to yell. The woman, Esme, seemed to not notice anything at all. She had brunette hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a green color with a light speck of gold that appeared every now and then. She had a small, thick gold ring around the colored part of her eyes and her irises were a bit thinner than usual.

"You see that we have company. Stop bothering me, now!" Esme spoke a little sternly to the man beside her. He turned his head towards me and I saw a large crack with blood all around it. I jumped and shook my head. Hoping he would go away didn't really work but it was worth try.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital for that?" I questioned slightly. The man and Esme chuckled silently and shook their heads. What was wrong with these people? That man could die! He should already be dead with the… That's when realization hit me. "Y-you're d-dead? Then h-how can I s-see you?"

"You have many gifts. But, this some of them don't with being marked or being chosen. You are a necromancer and a whisperer. Being a necromancer, you can summon the dead to you in spirit form or have them return to their corpses. Being a whisperer, you can speak to the dead and animals." Rosalie explained as if this was normal.

"Why are you not shocked that she's talking to a spirit, though?" I was confused. Was Rosalie a necromancer or a whisperer or both?

"It's nothing new to me because I have been in Esme's presence for a while. But, it is highly unlikely that you will find more than 3 necromancers and whisperers within millions of miles. The two of the three are right here in one car. I know another necromancer and a whisperer. It's unusual to see 4 of them in on country, state, and let alone at one academy. And, we're here!"

"Why are we at my house?" I questioned. Rosalie smiled.

"We have to stage a runaway. Nobody can know that you've been chosen or else they'll look into it more. When they add all of the symptoms up, they'll realize you were chosen and try to attack the school in order to kill you. One with your powers is very strong, very dangerous, and lives a very secretive life. You should never be alone because that will mark an easy kill." Rosalie stated. This girl knew everything! She was pretty and smart. Mike would've killed to be with her.

* * *

><p>The runaway was easy to stage. I walked inside of the house and ran up to my room. I began to pack clothes in a suitcase and write a note. My mom would be depressed if I really meant something to her but I didn't. She'd fake it for a few weeks and then move on with her life.<p>

_To whom this may concern,_

_I cannot live this horrible life anymore. I've been misread and mistreated. Abuse is better than having a mother and step-father who tried to change me into some prissy brat. I am who I am and since you have decided not to accept that, I have chosen to know longer accept you as a family. I am taking the money that Nana, Papa, Granny, Poppy and my father left for me and I am going to live life the way I want to. That's about 110% of the money you are living off of. I am taking the loaned money out of your bank accounts. Mother, you are in debt with about $5,000. Father would never want to know that this is the way you are making me live. Nana and Papa never really liked you. Granny and Poppy left the money to me because they knew I'd be responsible enough to not allow you to take all of it. Find some other way to finance your needs and wants. Phil, you're in debt with about $10,000. I told you not to take it for granted, yet you did. Phil, get a REAL job. You're no longer rich. I'm not a human bank. Thanks for nothing but a horrible life!_

_Hate you both with all my heart,_

_Isabella_

It wasn't hard to write the letter. I hated living with my family but I didn't want to live a life where lives of others depend on me. I grabbed the papers that had already stated that the money was mine and nobody else could use it without the written permission from me. The money had been withdrawn and put into a bag a couple of days ago. I grabbed the duffel bags and suitcases full of my money, clothing, accessories, and other things.

"I'm ready!" I called out as I walked down the hall. Rosalie sat on the couch, beside the fireplace, and looked through the photo album I had hidden underneath the cushions. She smiled as she looked through the pictures and then her face stilled as if some type of realization hit her. I believe I heard her mumble something about kings and princesses.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rosalie asked, quietly. She held up a picture of my father and me. My father was trying to fish and direct me to not eat the worms at the same time. Sue had taken that when we went fishing. She was his girlfriend at the time. She'd be his wife by now if he hadn't died. Of course, I hadn't spoken to my father since I was 5, and that was about 10 years ago. The last time we spoke, he apologized for something and told me he was getting married. Then the news report the next morning said that he had died in a car accident.

"Is it important that my father and I used to fish together and I used to play with the bait? We'd go to a lake house every summer. He died when I was five." I spoke. My voice grew thicker with every word, my throat grew dry, and my eyes grew wet. I blinked a few times before I was calmed again. "We should get going."

"I'll help you load your things." She spoke and handed my photo album to me. I took it and pulled everything out to the Hummer. When we were ready, we drove towards the school. I'm guessing that because I've never been there but it's supposed to be in a castle like Hogwarts from _**Harry Potter**_ and it's supposed to be amazing. I've never seen it but I've heard about it. Esme and Rosalie sat in the front and were whispering but I could hear them well.

"She's the princess. When the king said she hasn't yet been marked and he was keeping her safe away from the palace, he meant he had faked his death and she doesn't even know!" Rosalie stated. I'm a princess? My father is a king? Was this woman in her right mind?

"We must not tell her until he gives the orders to do so." Esme whispered back.

"Well, everyone will know with one immediate look at her. She looks just like King Charlie and her mark is different. It took her moments for the pain to end. It took every normal one only a couple of seconds for the pain to subside." They were just chatting about me as if I couldn't hear.

"Princess Leah is no longer the heir. She's grown to become one big pain in the ass!" Esme spoke with a gentle tone. Leah was a year younger than me. My father had accidentally impregnated Sue a couple of months my birth. By then, my father and mother had split but I loved them both until my mother got married.

"Leah will be pissed off. She has believed that she will get the throne and throws it in everyone's face. Now, she doesn't get it and we won't have her stubborn ass as the queen!" Rosalie smiled.

"You are very correct, Rosalie." Esme said with a smug tone in her voice.

"What will Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice say? We're destined to be part of her life and she's the princess! Does Carlisle know?" Rosalie questioned. They were destined to be part of my life?

"We have no other choice but not to tell them. They can't know and only befriend her because they're supposed to. They have to befriend her on their own. But, look at the good side. She could be a good match for Edward and he would no longer be an extra." Esme spoke. She thought highly of these people that had been named. I was tired of pretending that I wasn't listening and fell asleep on the back seat.

* * *

><p>"Isabella, wake up!" Rosalie said as she shook my shoulder gently. I groaned and moved to turn over. Being the klutz that I am, I had forgotten that we were in a car and fell off of the seat. My shoulder and ankle hit the floor with two loud cracks and I groaned in pain. "Oh, Isabella, I'm so sorry! Edward, could you carry Isabella to her room. Emmett and Jasper are carrying the last of her bags and Alice is organizing her things."<p>

"Yes, Rose." A velvety voice spoke in reply. When two arms picked me up bridal shower, I felt a light spark everywhere that the arms touched. I nuzzled my head into the owner of said arms neck.

"Aren't you two adorable together?" A woman's voice spoke. The clicking sound warned me that people were taking a picture. I hoped, to anyone who was up in the heavens, that my appearance wasn't horrible.

"Mother, don't start, please." The velvet voice spoke again. It sent shivers down my spine. They had mistaken it for chills. I inhaled Edward's scent and sighed softly. He smelled like nothing I've smelt before. Mike always reeked of Axe. Actually, every guy always reeked of Axe and odor. I shivered again thinking of my 'friends' and now I knew why the Axe was always to strong.

"Edward, she's cold! Rosalie, please wrap Edward's jacket around Isabella with disturbing her rest." The woman's voice spoke again. I felt something being pulled across my chest. "Now, take her to her bedroom, I need to get a nurse and call Charles. I'm sure that he'd love to know that the princess has been marked and arrived."

"Pardon me, Elizabeth, but how did you know? Her face is covered by Edward's neck and her hair!" Esme's voice was one I was familiar with. "There's no way of knowing unless-"

"I know because Charlie had me watching her. He loved Edward as a soon and asked me to determine if he's a good match for Isabella. When she had almost come on to knowing what I was doing, I agreed that they would be absolutely perfect. Look at the way she fits so gracefully in his arms!" The woman, Elizabeth, stated gleefully. I sighed. So my father had me watched a paired with the man holding me, I'm a princess, and I've been chosen to save the world! Could this day become crazier?

"Mother, why would you do such a thing? Are you sure it is not because she is a princess?" Edward questioned his mother. That would've caused an argument if she had been like my mother.

"Never would I do such a thing, Edward! I truly like Isabella for who she is. She's funny, smart, and charming. I've met her once at the library. She was so interesting to speak to." Elizabeth exclaimed, happily. "She hadn't known she was the princess but I knew that she would make an excellent one. She does not need the training. Now, I must run to tell Charles. Hurry along!"

"I would like to decide for myself, Mother." Edward spoke as he began walking. He walked a long way before I heard a door open. The sound of a click told me that the door was closed. Edward walked a little bit more before he set me on a bed. I wasn't ready to allow him to leave so I griped his shirt.

"Stay." I muttered. Edward allowed me to get what I want and lay down beside me. I cuddled into his chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and touched my shoulder. His ankle touched mine.

"This won't hurt at all._ These injuries should not have occurred; heal the ones that have her hurt._ Do you feel better?" He muttered under his breath. An electricity shock shot from my shoulders to my ankle. My shoulder and ankle instantly felt better. I nodded. "You don't have to pretend to be asleep anymore, Isabella."

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked. Edward looked into my eyes and smirked. His eyes were completely green and his skin was slightly pale. He had wild bronze hair that sat on top of his head wildly. I could tell by his arms that his body was toned but not too big.

"Your heart beat would accelerate every time I spoke." He whispered. His tone had a smug hint in it. I rolled my eyes. He had to be lying because that wasn't true. I had barely known him but I felt comfortable in his arms. "I'm serious."

"Stop lying!" I laughed and smacked his arm. He grabbed my hand and put it in place of where his heart was. It was beating extremely fast. I looked up and smiled. He smiled back and leaned in to place I kiss on my forehead. My head jerked upwards and our lips met. Sparks flew wildly around us. I had no intentions of doing that but it felt amazingly wonderful. Our lips moved together in sync.

"I heard we have a new girl and I-" A girl with a nasally voice spoke as she opened the door and stepped inside. I didn't move my head just yet. I wasn't ready to break the best kiss of my life. The girl cleared her throat. We broke apart and my cheeks flamed red.

"Tanya, I said don't go ahead with-" A familiar voice spoke. She stopped as she saw Edward and me on my bed. I turned towards the girl named Tanya. She had strawberry blonde hair and a flaming red face. She was wearing a short, mini skirt with a tightly-fitted halter top. The second girl had tan skin, a mini skirt, and a halter top. She wore some type of necklace that read _Princess Leah _and I smirked.

"What is going on here?" The girl, Tanya, asked. She openly glared at me. "Edward and I are a couple and who do you think you are to barge into here and kiss him? What are you, some type of whore?"

"I believe that whores sleep around and I'm a virgin." I spoke as I climbed off of the bed. I still had Edward jacket hanging around my shoulders. "I'm Isabella Swan. Leah, it is lovely to see you again. It's been about 10 years since we argued over who gets the last snow cone and I believe that we should have that solved by now."

"Isabella Swan! I thought you were gone!" Leah exclaimed with frustration. "It doesn't matter, though. You may have that stupid snow cone because I am receiving the crown and throne when I graduate from the academy and become in wed lock."

"Actually, by rules of the law, Isabella will become the new queen. She is a year older than you which states that she is King Charlie's first born." Rosalie spoke as she walked into the room. Tanya continued glaring at me. Edward said no comment on the accusation of being in a relationship with Tanya. He was neither denying nor confirming if he was and he needed to.

"But, I took up 10 years of training!" Leah screamed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You were always so inconsiderate of others. All you care about is barging into my life and taking what's mine! I will have the crown, Isabella."

"Isabella, your father is here and he would like to see you." Rosalie stated, calmly. I knew for a fact that she was getting irritated but she wasn't going to stoop down to Leah's level. "Leah, you need to leave or else your father will have a word with you, as well. His word with you will not be kind and gentle."

"You were always a brat. It seems that as you grew, so did your selfishness and your big head. Listen here, Leah, I could barely care about coming in here and taking the throne. I came here because I didn't want to die and I have a duty to live up to. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have a father to greet after 10 years." I stated as footsteps echoed down the hallways and a man appeared in the doorway. "By the way, Tanya, if he was in a relationship with you, he wouldn't have kissed me. Now, don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Leah, give me a moment with your sister. Tanya, please stop lying about you're status of relationship with Edward. Everybody knows that he does not see you as a girlfriend. Now, out both of you! Rosalie, thank you for finding my daughter and having her arrive here safe and sound. You may leave." My father's deep voice rumbled. Leah, Tanya, and Rosalie left my room. Edward made a move to stand. "You, boy, sit down."

"Daddy, you're here!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his open arms. My father smiled and hugged me closely to him. "You left and Mom married Phil and turned into a bitch and used the money to show people that she was rich. A few days ago, I withdrew the money from her account and Phil's account. It's all in one of the bags."

"I don't care about the money, Darling. I've missed you so much. I had to come back to rule or else the Evil Ones would've taken over. I looked over your symptoms and realized you were chosen and had to leave you behind. It was the hardest thing to do." Daddy looked sympathetic before he got down to business. "Now, what's this I hear about kissing my daughter?"

**Phew, she's been through a lot! Please review as well! I'd love to hear about what you think! Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to me! : )**


	2. AN : PLEASE READ!

**Author's Note:**

I have come to the conclusion that I really want to change the story line a bit! Actually, I'm making such huge changes that I have decided to take this story down and upload a brand new one with the same name! I am sorry but there was only one chapter and I kept getting a block whenever I tired to decided what I should do next. Anyways, the new story should be up by the end of today and I will post another author's note when it is. I am very sorry but the new one will be better, I promise! Plus, you can help me write each chapter out. Once again, please forgive me! I have posted a link with a 3000 - 4000 sneak peek of the brand new story! Thank you for reading!

- Torialle Lily Masen-Cullen


End file.
